Kim Burgess
Detective Kim Burgess is a detective in the Intelligence Unit for the CPD. Biography Burgess is a former flight attendant and still remains close to the friends she made as co-workers. She is very good at her job as a patrol officer and may be a good candidate for Intelligence. She has a good partnership with her partner, Atwater. Both are constant targets of Desk Sergeant Platt's attitude. However, they are generally able to laugh it off after shift. Burgess has a good heart. When a woman is caught shoplifting bread to feed her son, Burgess pays for it and threatens the unyielding shopkeeper with fines for expired licenses. In a separate incident with a hoarder, Burgess discovers a kidnapped child hidden in the woman's basement. Season 1 Kim and Officer Adam Ruzek have a close working friendship, frequently spending time bantering at work. Adam even helps her get revenge on Platt, a Desk Sergeant who treats Burgess and Atwater horribly. After a particularily stressful call, Adam and Kim share a kiss. Kim regrets this almost instantly as Adam is engaged. However at the end of the first season she is seen sleeping with Adam. Season 2 In the Season two finale Ruzek surprises Burgess when he proposes in locker room. She says yes and they share a passionate kiss. As time goes by Kim realizes that Ruzek has commitment issues, calling out the engagement. She develops feelings for her partner Sean Roman. Ruzek is jealous of their relationship and often argues with Roman. Roman and Kim eventually start dating until he is shot while on duty. Kim is accused of shooting the wrong person, as the kid she shot claims he had nothing to do with Roman's shooting. The gun is missing thus making it hard to prove. This episode of Chicago P.D. serves as a back door pilot for Chicago Justice. Kim and Roman are questioned intensively and Ruzek is very upset and jealous about their relationship even though he tries to show her that he supports her. When Roman recovers, he can no longer be a police officer and is transferred to a desk job. Refusing to work behind a desk, he asks Kim to move to San Diego with him. He soon realises Kim belongs in the force and takes it back. He leaves and the two are no longer dating. Season 3 In season 3, it's implied that Ruzek still loves her wants to resume his relationship with her. Season 4 In season four, after Roman leaves Burgess is partnered with Julie Tay. Tay was a good cop who was being bullied by a commander who she refused to kiss one night in a bar. After Tay left, Burgess was partnered with Sorsenson not for too long since during the investigation of the murder of two cops he turned in his badge saying he did not want to die. With the departure of Antonio Dawson from the Intelligence Unit, Voight offered Burgess Antonio's spot, which she took without any hesitation. Ruzek returns later on and was clearly only doing the undercover mission to avoid seeing Kim, something which bothered her as she brought the topic up with Voight a few times. In Little Bit of Light, Kim tells Ruzek that her sister Nicole is coming to see her and tries to organize her and his desk to impress her. She quickly tells him that Nicole hates him and leaves it at that. Nicole later comes by and meets Kim and Adam. Ruzek tries to introduce himself and she says she knows about them, because their "engagement photo was on my fridge for 8 months". Erin and Jay watch in surprise and Ruzek doesn't know what to say and it's clear Nicole isn't happy with them getting back together. When they get home, Kim sees all of Nicole and her daughter's stuff in boxes. Nicole tells Kim that she and her husband are getting a divorce and will be staying in Chicago for a bit. Kim tries to help her settle in and sends her out on a 'fun' night while she spends time with her niece. In Last Minute Resistance, after encouraging her sister to spend a night out with friends, Burgess wakes to find that Nicole never made it home. After taking her niece to school, Kim and Adam discuss whether "she got lucky", but a terrified Nicole calls needing help, before the call cuts out. The team realize something is wrong and start a search for her. Kim and Adam then investigate the locations her phone signal has left behind and going into a nearby underground train station. They find her lying alone on a bench, telling them she has been raped. Adam calls for a ambulance, when they see that she it losing a lot of blood. They also find out her friend Denise dead, she had been drugged, escaped from a car but had a bad reaction to the drugs and froze to death. Later on Kim and Erin go undercover in a nightclub, to get evidence against the two men they believe had a part in her sisters attack. They go back to then men's apartment. Kim takes a drink (Kamikaze), which is laced with Ketamine just like her sisters. And goes into a bedroom with one of the men, which he locks her into, she says she doesn't want to have "fun" with him but he persists anyway. She then gets out a knife disguised as a lip stick and stabs him in the shoulder, and goes on to beat him. The team watching from a feed from a camera on her bag race in and arrest the men. Erin telling the team Kim needs to go to the hospital to get her stomach pumped. At the hospital, Kim goes to see Nicole in a hospital gown to tell her they got the men and that she will help her through it. Zoe then comes to visit. At the end of the episode, Kim talks to Voight telling him her big sister needs help and needs time off. Season 5 Category:Characters Category:Intelligence Unit detectives